


I Left Something Turned On At Home

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on a song, Horny Dean, M/M, Naughty Dean, Poker Nights, Sexting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Cas’s smile widened as he recognized the sound of ‘horny mate’. He heard the distinct sounds of rustling bedsheets and another moan before Dean answered. “Cas… Alpha… Come home, I need you.”~A night out with the boys comes to an early end when Castiel gets a call from Dean that offers him much more fun than poker and beer.If I don't leave right nowMy whole place might burn down'Cause I left something turned on at home





	I Left Something Turned On At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on I Left Something Turned On At Home by Trace Adkins  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnjBpw7G-Es)

Cas laid out his bet on the poker table just as he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. A sweet smile graced his lips at the name-Dean-and the candid picture of him grilling burgers that he still doesn’t know Cas took. Gabriel and Michael grinned at the look on Cas’s face and began to hoot and holler. Sam just smirked and patted his shoulder. They loved to get their digs in that quiet, traditional Alpha Castiel Novak ended up settling down with notorious trouble-making, sassy Omega Dean Winchester almost as much as loved to get their digs in that said Alpha was completely and utterly whipped by said Omega.

Cas raised his eyebrows at the Alphas around the table and smirked as he stood. He walked to an empty booth on the other side of Gabe’s bar and answered. “Hello, Dean.”

“Caaaaasssss…” Dean moaned. Cas’s smile widened as he recognized the sound of ‘horny mate’.

“What is it, little omega?” Cas purred. He heard the distinct sounds of rustling bedsheets and another moan before Dean answered.

“Cas… Alpha… Come home, I need you.”

“I’ll be right there Dean.” He hung up and looked up at the table, his three closest friends all gathered around it for a game of poker. Their beers were half drained, and the orders of nachos were being cooked.

He approached the table as he simultaneously pushed his phone back into one pocket and pulled his car keys from the other.

_“Well boys I hate to leave good company, but my baby just called me on the phone. And from the sound of his voice, I simply have no choice. I left something turned on at home.”_

_Wolf whistles, brash laughter, and a few crude gestures made their way not only through his table, but the surrounding ones as well. Cas just smiled and looked over to the jukebox that was currently playing one of his favorite songs. As much as he’d love to stay and hear the rest of it, he was just as desperate to get home to his mate as his mate was to have him home._

_Gabriel nudged Michael and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. “Yeah, what’d you leave on Cassie? The stove? No, I bet it was the heater!” More raucous laughter from the table._

_Cas laughed and shook his head, lamenting that while that wasn’t the case, that his mate was hotter, sweeter, and based on the tone of his voice, he was probably close to burning the house right down from being left alone with his overwhelming desire._

_He glanced over at the blonde haired waitress who had just taken his order and smiled sheepishly. When he asked if she could cancel his order or make it to go, she nodded and grinned and told him to go on home to his mate. He turned back to his friends and gave a salute._

__“Boys I gotta run 'fore somebody calls 911 'cause I left something turned on at home. It ain't the stove. It ain't the heater. He’s hotter and a whole lot sweeter, and all day long he’s been there alone. Right now his arms are open. The house is probably smokin’ ‘cause I left something turned on at home.”_ _

_Cas sauntered out to his truck, looked at the naughty picture Dean had just sent to his phone, and bit his lip. He sent off a response and shook his head, thinking “Damn…_

__Yeah, I left something turned on at home!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun ;) Hope y'all enjoyed it! Kudos/Comment <3


End file.
